The True Enemy
by LanaLlama
Summary: After York leaves for the night, Tex slips in to the observation deck to watch Carolina push herself further. The two trade so few words, but can say so much. Reality comes crashing down as a realization hits Carolina, hard.


**AN: **I know, I always have to have an authors note, but how else would I justify this and give excuses.  
Of course none of these characters are mine, they all belong to the ever-wonderful and perfect company RoosterTeeth.

This was a request from a friend known as Brett, who insisted I write her some Texalina so that I may stay in her buddy-club.  
She wanted something where Tex had some sort of respect for Carolina, and I did my best to not make it so obvious, but hey, I'm awful at doing that.  
Definitely not my best, but I hope this is of a high enough caliber that I may retain my membership. Enjoy!

* * *

"Run it again Filss!" Carolina's sharp voice repeated the command once more, grating upon Tex's ears for about the tenth time that past hour.

"Resetting field." The computers calm voice responded, not even able to flinch at the power and venom dancing in the soldier's voice. Just like that, she started all over again, flitting across the floor, aiming kicks and jabs at vital points on the simulated enemies. In a way, it was mesmerizing to see someone move so fast and fluidly. It had to be admitted that there was a definitive grace to the way she moved.

"I have detected a two point…"

"Run it again Filss!" Once again, she started all over, like she knew nothing else but restarting. This left the black-clad woman up in the observation deck to sigh and drop her head to the table; it would be a long night for the both of them, even York couldn't handle watching the woman below push herself for this long. It was certainly an admirable quality this soldier held. Lifting her head once more, Tex found her eyes drawn to the powerful, shining blue of the leader board, the whole reason they were both here so late, and not resting when all others slept.

_1. Texas  
2. Carolina_

Her eyes swung from the pointless words and numbers, straight to the soldier pointlessly fighting in the never-ending war.

"Agent Carolina, I have detected a three-point…."

"Run it again Filss!" She almost growled the command to the computer, who this time, did not comply, peaking Tex's interest.

"Agent Carolina," The soldiers bodies flickered and disappeared from the floor. "It is not advisable for you to…" and at that moment, Tex snapped.

"Run the program again Filss." She didn't need to raise her voice or shout, Tex simply held power and command in everything she did.

Carolina's head of course snapped up to where her _enemy _sat, her face, though hidden, was completely blank.

"Yes Agent Texas." It seemed that the computer sighed her response while the two enemies stared each other down. "Resetting simulation." With the words, Carolina turned her back upon the black figure and readied herself for the fight, leaving Tex to her thoughts and nothing but her dance to watch.

It was odd, the way her punches shot out that fraction faster; her kicks were that tad more powerful. In a strange way, she made the red-head down there so much better, yet so much worse. Tex had begun to ponder upon the woman's motive, for it was a mere number; surely such a thing shouldn't drive someone so wonderful, so mad like this. There was a moment of lip biting and eyes darting between the board and its warrior as she took down foe after foe, soldier after soldier; getting lost in the heat of the battle and forgetting her one true enemies identity.

The moment the final simulated soldier fell, each body flickered and disappeared once again.

"I detected a nine-point seven percent increase in efficiency Agent Carolina." If a computer program could sound smug, Filss definitely did. Carolina's breath was heavy, her eyes seemed to be locked, just for a moment, on where the last soldier fell. It was as though she had been stunned by the events that just took place.

"Do you get it yet?" Tex seemed to know what was going on in her mind. The turquoise figure had yet to turn around, for if she did, it would be like facing the violence of truth. _She would never again be number one. _Her mind seemed to whisper the fact to her, whether she wished to know or not.

"I don't want to understand." The infallible leaders head tipped.

The Director would never move her up the board if he wanted her to keep improving. In that moment it all hit her, forcing her back a few steps and leaving Tex to watch with interest from above.

"Beggars can't be choosers," She repeated the age-old saying, with something close to a smirk decorating her face. None of her actions mattered any more, the board would forever be locked as it was, with Number one as Tex, and Number two as Carolina. The source of all problems made enemies of all, and it forever painted her as second to best.

All of the power returned to Tex's voice as she turned to leave "and you're definitely begging for something."

Everything came tumbling in at once. _She was her true enemy. _


End file.
